Grelle's Daughter
by Sebastian Lover
Summary: 15 years ago, Grelle got drunk and had made love TO A WOMAN! 15 years later the woman comes back with GRELLE'S DAUGHTER! Now having to take care of her for a few weeks Grelle will learn things about his daughter and new things about himself. Review.
1. Grelle's Discovery

It happens to everyone. We all get a little drunk and wake up with plenty of regrettable bed mates. I most definitely have. I've woken up next to strangers and even fellow co-workers. Most of them who were not homosexual and wondered how much they were drinking the night before when they wake up. I have even woken up next to a woman. I, Grelle Sutcliff, slept with a woman. She was not a whore like most women. No, she was a very nice person. We didn't know each other when we made love. We met at a bar, got drunk, and had sex. You know… the usual for these kinds of things. We both apologized to each other that morning and left. I put that memory in the corner of my mind to collect dust and moved on with life. I never expected that drunken night to come back to haunt me ever again. Especially, fifteen years later in the form of a fifteen year old girl.

Yes, a fifteen year old girl. My daughter supposedly. I didn't believe it at first. There is no way I was a father. I never wanted kids…unless it was with Sebastian. But she did look an awful lot like me. She had the same red hair as me. Although she kept it up in a loose bun with some strands hanging in front of her face. I had my hair fall down to below my waist. She also had my green eyes. She didn't need glasses though. She didn't have shitty eyesight like me. Without my glasses I can barely see my hands if I stick them out in front of me.

"Please Grelle," the young woman begged me. "It is just for a few weeks. I am really behind in work and I need to catch up or I'll get in trouble," she explained. Her name was Alice Sullivan. She was that woman I slept with years ago. She had light brown hair that grew a little past her shoulders and light blue eyes. Her face was pale and her lips had a light shade of pink. I do have to admit she was pretty…for a woman. I was surprised that she found me. When I asked how, she said asking for a Death God with long red hair and a chainsaw, who cross dressed, was not too hard to ask for. I have to admit she was right. When I asked her why I had to watch her…well our daughter she said that she had no family and her friends were busy. That was just my damn luck.

"Well, I dunno," I quietly stated and looked down at the teenage girl. She was looking down at her feet and had not said a word at all since they found me. Well, if she is quiet… "Sure, I mean it's the least I can do. I mean I guess I haven't been much help in the past what…15 years?"

Alice smiled at me, "Really, it's not you fault. You didn't know so you couldn't have done anything," she told me. "Sylvia is a very well behaved and quiet girl. You won't know she is even there," she said glancing at Sylvia who was still glancing at her feet. I wonder if she was feeling the same way I was feeling. Totally shocked and wanting to run away. I wanted to do that, run away, but she wasn't paperwork that Will assigned me. She was my daughter and it was only for a few weeks. I simply just have to make sure she gets enough food and stays out of trouble. Then, she is out of my life for good. It's not that I hated her it's just that I didn't want to be a father. They were fine without me before so I'm sure they will be fine without me once this whole situation is done. Besides if I said no then I would probably get in trouble. I already have two strikes already. I couldn't afford a third.

"Alright," I finally said. "It's only for a few weeks and I have nothing else better to do," I told them. I wanted to hit myself for making it sound like watching Sylvia was simply a form of entertainment. I thought that would hurt their feelings or anger them but they didn't seem to take notice. Alice smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you, Grelle. I promise she will not be a problem. If you have any questions please just call me or come to my sector and ask me," she told me. Then, she turned to Sylvia and gave her a loving hug. A true hug between a mother and her child. I haven't had that kind of hug in years. "Please behave for Mr. Sutcliff. He is doing a kind thing for us. I will be back in a few weeks. I'll call you every night. I love you," Alice told Sylvia. Sylvia nodded and after one final hug, Alice left. She left me alone with her…our daughter. I looked down at Sylvia who looked back up at me, her eyes staring into mine. I wonder if she could read my mind. I also wonder if she was wondering the same thing I was wondering. What on earth was going to happen next? Because I swear to God that I don't think I can handle any more surprises like the one I just had today.


	2. Grelle's Realization

**I am very sorry I have not updated this in awhile. I have been very busy and updates will be slow. If you have any ideas please give them to me. You guys have been giving me so many ideas. I thank you for reading and reviewing my work. Thank you for your patience. This chapter is way longer than the first. Basically, it is supposed to be a little funny at first, then it gets a little serious, and then I lighten up the end of the chapter with a bit of comedy. This chapter is kind of showing Sylvia Grelle's irresponsible side and how she will probably have to most likely take care of herself and that he can snap very easily. Now I present the second chapter of Grelle's Daughter.**

* * *

We both stared at each other in silence for a few moments. It was kind of creepy having that kid's eyes stare into mine. Now I know why children were used to make horror movies and books scarier. Kids are just down right creepy. I moved a strand of my hair out of my eyes and decided to break the silence. "Sooo, Sylvia is it?" I waited for her to respond before continuing. When she nodded I proceeded to talk. "It's around dinner time. You hungry?" I asked her. Sylvia hesitated for a moment and then finally she opened her mouth and said something.

"Oh…Umm. Not really," she said, shaking her head. I nodded as my response. I was going to ask her something else but I was interrupted by a grumbling sound in her stomach. Sylvia looked down in embarrassment. I smirked at her.

"Yeah, you are totally not hungry," I sarcastically told her. She rolled her eyes at my comment. Damn teenagers. I held my stomach as it growled too. She smirked back at me. I couldn't help but to notice even though she didn't have my teeth, she did have my mouth. Her smirk was just like mine. Besides the hunger I felt another weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I realized that about Sylvia. I didn't want to figure out why. I had more important things to do…like making dinner. Something I haven't done in centuries. Literally, the last time I made dinner was the night before the French Revolution. My desk was stacked so high with papers I couldn't see over my desk. Damn good for nothing war. Even though it was centuries ago I'm pretty confident that I can make a simple meal for two.

"Well, let's head back to my apartment," I told Sylvia. She nodded. I thought teenage girls never stopped talking. I was that way when I was her age. William says I'm still the same way now but I bet he's over exaggerating. I strolled over to the small building near the Headquarters. This is where all the reapers of my sector stayed. The apartments were a little small but how nice they were made that up. When we arrived I pulled out the key to my apartment out of my jacket and unlocked the door. I allowed Sylvia to walk in first and I followed her. "Ah, welcome. I know it isn't much. That sadist bastard William won't give us better," I pouted, crossing my arms.

Sylvia nodded and took the bun in her hair down. Her hair was almost as long as mine. I walked into the kitchen and made my way to the stove. Was the stove always this dusty? I blew over the oven to clear it of dust. "A-A-Achoo!" I sneezed. I sniffled and adjusted my glasses and fixed my hair.

"God bless you," Sylvia told me. I nodded to her in thanks. Thinking for a minute I then realized that I perhaps forgotten how to cook. I'm sure it is not that hard. I opened up the food cupboard. Man, I really must go out to eat a lot. There is barely anything here. I moved around a few cans and boxes. Most of them were way past their expiration date. The only thing I could find was some soup. I turned to Sylvia. She was sitting at the small kitchen table across the room. She looked back at me with her green eyes...My green eyes. I shook the thought out of my head. Who cares?

"Umm. I have only soup here. Is that alright for you?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yes, soup sounds good," she replied in a quiet voice. How could she be my daughter. I was never that quiet during my teenage years...or any of my years if I recall. I opened the can of soup and put it in a pot. Then, I turned on the stove and waited for it to heat up. I leaned back and looked at Sylvia.

"Sorry if my cooking isn't that great. I am no Sebaschan!~" I told her. My voice came out in song when I said my Sebby's name. Sylvia's head tilted slightly like a curious small child. I couldn't help but to think that it was so cute.

"Sebas...chan?" She asked me. Thank God we got on this topic. It was getting too awkward and I loved talking about my Sebby.

"Yes, Sebaschan, my Sebby!~" My face grew a big grin. "He is this amazing man with gorgeous, raven hair and ruby eyes with a gaze that can make you melt!~" I shivered at the thought of his face. I looked over at Sylvia, who was smirking.

"He does sound quite good looking," she told me. Well, at least that was one thing we had in common.

"Oh, he doesn't sound good looking he IS good looking!" I told her. She laughed. That face when she laughed...it was- No, what the hell! She's just freakin' laughing! What the hell is going on with me? I tried to ignore her laughing by telling her more about my Sebby. When I began to tell her that he was a demon I saw her smile begin to fade. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Mr. Sutcliff," she began. At least she wasn't calling me...the f-word. "You do know that demons are the Death Gods' moral enemy, right?" She asked me. I can't believe a teenager would ask an adult reaper a simple elementary school question. I flipped my hair back and looked at her in disgust.

"Of course I do!" I snapped. "I'm not stupid! But Sebby is different!" I told her. Her frown still remained. Even her frown looked like mine but i was too pissed at her to really give a bloody damn.

"Mr. Sutcliff. By what you tell me, the way he treats you...You know he would kill you if he had the chance. He almost did and-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at her. I hate it when people tell me this.

"...You know he can't love. He's a demon and-"

"I don't need a bloody lecture from a little girl!" I yelled. I was just so angry and upset. Who did she think she was trying to tell me who can and cannot love me? I could feel angry tears starting to form in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Just shut up!" I held my hand up and went to hit her but then I stopped. She flinched back and made a small squeak. Dammit...I couldn't hit anything that pathetic. I lowered my hand and turned away from her. I heard her speak up in a nervous, quiet voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just drop it kid..." I replied quietly. My tone was melancholic and that was rare. I know she meant well but why didn't she stop before she crossed the bloody line. I already know that Sebby hates me and would prefer if I was dead...But I feel the exact opposite about him. I guess there is nobody in life that will love me.

I walked back over to the stove and put the pot of soup on top of it. I leaned back against the stove just far away enough that I could feel a nice warmth on my back. I kept my face away from Sylvia's and she had hers facing the ground like she did when I first met her earlier today. I closed my eyes and slightly dozed off a bit. I know I was because when I woke up Sylvia was yelling at me.

"MR. SUTCLIFF! MR. SUTCLIFF! WAKE UP! YOUR COAT! IT'S ON FIRE!" She screamed at me.

I looked back and I saw my beautiful red coat covered in more red and not the good kind! "OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" I screamed. I threw the coat on the ground and stepped on it multiple times until the flames burned out. I picked it up and stared at my once beautiful coat in horror. "My coat...My beautiful...red coat," I whimpered. Sylvia looked over it and frowned.

"I'm so sorry about your coat. I tried to wake you up," she told me. Her voice was gentle and comforting. Well, it didn't sound very comforting to me but I think she was trying to. I let out a sad sigh.

"No, it's okay. It was my own damn fault," I told her. I cussed at myself mentally for falling asleep over a damn stove. Only, I, Grelle Sutcliff, would pull off something irresponsible like that. I looked over at the stove. The smell coming from the pot was an obvious sign that the soup was burnt. I couldn't even heat up some simple soup. Though, that brought back memories when I used to cook. I don't remember making one meal that wasn't ruined.

Sylvia went over to the cupboard and got out another can. "I'll cook. You sit down and relax," she said cooly, taking out another pot and putting it over the stove. I reluctantly obeyed her and sat down.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Sylvia nodded.

"I cook for myself a lot since my mum usually works so late," she told me. I couldn't help to feel sorry that I wasn't there during those multiple times that she was probably lonely. I grabbed a handful of my hair. Why should I feel bad? I didn't even know so it wasn't my fault.

Sylvia served the soup and we both ate silently. It was pretty good for soup from a can. When we were both finished we did the dishes without saying a word to each other. After we were done Sylvia finally broke the very long silence.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Mr. Sutcliff," she told me. I nodded in response.

"G'night," I replied. Sylvia then headed for the living room. There wasn't a guest room so the couch was going to be her bed for the next few weeks. I sat back at the kitchen table and buried my face in my black gloves. I don't know if I can handle this for a few weeks. How did Alice manage for fifteen years?

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the second chapter. I know it was slow, depressing, and boring. I tried to make the coat thing funny but I think I failed. I promise there will be some funny scences in later chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading future chapters. Please review.**


	3. Bring Your Daughter to Work Day?

**I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. I had a writing block for this story and since my one computer has a virus I have no Microsoft Word. Luckily I do just this once and I thank everyone who loves this story and gives me critiques and ideas. Without you guys, I would have stopped this story. So, without further ado I present chapter 3 of Grelle's Daughter!**

* * *

Well, I survived Day 1, now I have to survive Day 2. Hopefully it wouldn't be that hard. I got up out of bed and stretched, yawning. It was still 5:30. Damn Will for getting me up this early. Sometimes I think he sits at his desk and schemes ways to make us lower co-workers suffer. I stopped stretching for a moment. What was Will going to say about Sylvia?… Shit, what was everyone going to say about Sylvia? Maybe I could leave her here? I shook that thought out of my head. Hell no! I'm not leaving a teenager alone in my apartment! For all I know, I could come back and everything could be gone! I sighed. I own nothing worth stealing. The only thing I have that is really nice is my co- Dammit! I slapped my forehead. I forgot that my coat caught on fire last night when I fell asleep over the stove! Damn, damn, double damn! I got up, showered, and got dressed. I went into the living room to wake up Sylvia.

"Sylvia, time to wake-" I stopped mid sentence. Sylvia wasn't in the room and the blankets she used were folded and set neatly on the couch. Then, my nose caught the aroma of something delicious. "Mmmm," I said and followed the scent into the kitchen. I deadpanned at the sight. In front of me was Sylvia, making pancakes. Where the bloody hell did she get pancake mix! She turned and looked at me, smiling.

"Morning, Mr. Sutcliff!" She beamed. It was a pretty smile. I bet she gets a lot of boys…Why does that worry me?

"Morning, Sylvia…Umm, Sylvia, where did you get pancake mix?" I asked her. She gave me a questioning look.

"They were in the cupboard," she answered. Wow, I lived here for years. She's only been here a day and knows more about what's in this crummy apartment than I do.

"Oh, right. I knew that," I lied. She giggled, so I guess she knew I was fibbing. "Do you always make breakfast?" I asked her.

Sylvia put some pancakes on my plate and the rest on hers. "Well, my mum is always in a rush, so I always get up early and make us breakfast so she doesn't have to. I also make dinner a lot too. I have been doing it since I was eight years old. I enjoy it though. I love cooking and baking!" She told me with another big smile. She seemed to be a lot more open than yesterday. I guess some of the awkward tension of her suddenly meeting her….father…faded away. Even though we have only been talking for a few minutes, she has a very cheery personality. Maybe, these few weeks won't be so terrible.

I cut a piece of a fluffy pancake and popped it into my mouth. My taste buds tingled. "Mmmm! This is so good! Just as good as Bassy's cooking, maybe even better!" I complimented her, while blissfully eating these pancakes from Heaven.

Sylvia smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot." We both ate and had a delightful breakfast together.

I opened the office doors, not even close to being ready for what was clearly in store for me. I looked at Sylvia. She seemed nervous too. Maybe if we both walked quickly to my desk, nobody would notice. Of course everyone would notice. One, I would actually be doing work! Two, there would be a teenage girl next to me who just happens to look just like me! I'm pretty sure that would catch somebody's eye. I was just about to head to my desk with Sylvia when the worst possible thing happened. William paced down the halls and saw me.

"Sutcliff," he began with that icy but oh so sexy voice of his. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah," was all I could say. I saw him glance at Sylvia.

"Who is this?" He asked. What should I do?… I'll do what I always do. Lie my bloody arse off.

"A Girl Scout came to my apartment and asked if I wanted cookies. I didn't want any but I know since you like cookies I thought I would bring her and-"

"Who is this, Grelle?" He interrupted. Damn, I thought it would work. I guess the fact that she didn't have a Girl Scout uniform on or any cookies kind of gave that away.

"Okay, you won't believe this but… this girl's name is Sylvia Sullivan. She is my…" I gulped. "She is my…daughter," I finished. William's stoic facial expression didn't change.

"Grelle Sutcliff, I asked you twice, and this is the last time I will ask without giving you overtime. Who is this young girl, Grelle?" His voice hinted anger and annoyance. He was probably dying to get back to work and ruin other co-workers' lives. Rotten workaholic and sadist.

"She really is my daughter… Listen to me. Fifteen years ago, I got drunk at a bar and slept with a woman. She got pregnant and I never knew until yesterday. She dropped the girl off at my place because she had to spend more time at work and didn't want Sylvia to be more alone than usual. She's another reaper from a different sector. Look her up if you don't believe me. Her name is Alice Sullivan," I explained.

"It's true, Sir," Sylvia spoke up. William looked down at her again. "Mr. Sutcliff is my father. I didn't know who he was until yesterday. Everything he says is true. Don't give him such a hard time. We're both having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to the sudden situation," she told Will. I was kind of happy that she was sticking up for me.

William's face was still as serious as always. "Well, Sutcliff, I'm just as shocked as you are," he said.

"No you're not…Believe me Will, you are not. Not even close," I told him. Will adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I can't believe you slept with a woman. The way you flirt with men and sexually harass me and that filthy demon, I always thought you were gay, not bisexual," he replied. His tone seemed to be more disgusted when he said I sexually harass him and Bassy. I never sexually harass them! Since when do I do that? William enjoys it secretly and so does Bassy!

"I am gay!" I yelled. People turned to stare. Well, I am gay and proud damn it. The only woman I loved was covered in gorgeous red and I killed her with my Death Scythe. But that is a story for another day.

Will adjusted his glasses yet again. "Stop yelling and get to work. I expect you to not be distracted even with your daughter," he ordered. I groaned. He then glared at Sylvia.

"And I expect you not to be any trouble. If you do anything wrong, even misplace the smallest paper, I will make sure that as soon as you become an official Grim Reaper I will personally make your working experience a living hell," he said with a dark voice. Damn, Will, you're scary! He gave me goosebumps and not the good kind.

Sylvia saluted him. "You can count on me, Sir!" She proclaimed. I chuckled. She was being rather cute.

William turned his gaze to me and then left. I decided to immediately get to work after that scary encounter with the evil William T. Spears.

About a half an hour passed and everyone in the office learned about me having a daughter. I could feel their stares and hear their whispers. Some in shock, some mocking me, most of them were both. I growled, wanting to kill them all. I turned and my eyes widened in shock. Sylvia was gone! My heartbeat quickened. I don't know why I was so worried but I was. It wasn't even for the fact that Will might kill me. I got up and searched around the office. I then saw a familiar red head. "Sylvia!" I yelled. I stopped when I noticed a young male was flirting with her. A certain young blonde with glasses. My blood boiled. What was Ronald Knox doing with my daughter?

Ronald Knox is one of the newest Grim Reapers. He was fresh out of the academy and a lady's man. He was cute, charming, young, and funny. He was everything that a lady and I like in a man. The ladies didn't call him Foxy Knoxy for nothing. But why was he talking to my daughter? I grabbed Sylvia roughly by the arm. "Sylvia, wot the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you left? I was scared to death!" I fumed. Why was I scared to death though? It was because Will would have killed me if she was messing around in the office, right? Yeah, that's it…I think.

Sylvia yanked her arm away from me. Ugh, how rude. "Calm down, I just got up to use the bathroom and I had a conversation with this guy! Is that so wrong?" She asked.

I didn't bother replying to her, instead I decided to yell at Ronald for flirting with my daughter. Why I was angry about it, I didn't know. Perhaps I was jealous… even though I never been jealous of the other girls he flirted with… I wonder what it is? "And you Ronald! She's only fifteen! Why the hell are you flirting with a fifteen year old?" I asked. I hope he didn't like young girls too. He may be in his early twenties but a guy his age having a thing for teenage girls is sick.

Ronald's eyes widened. "Woah, she's only fifteen! I knew she was your daughter but damn I thought she was at least eighteen!" He looked at Sylvia. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know," he apologized and quickly walked away, feeling awkward.

Sylvia glared at me. "Thanks a lot Mr. Sutcliff! I thought he was cute! I can't believe you ruined our conversation! What, you don't trust your own daughter?" She asked with a bitter tone. I didn't reply, I couldn't find anything to say. "You suck!" She spat and then she stomped away. I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. I take back on saying maybe these few weeks wouldn't be so bad. This is bloody terrible.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 3! One reviewer said that she betted Ronny would flirt with her and she was right! Don't worry, there will be more funny moments with this story. I thought the Will scene was kind of funny. Please review. I'm not sure when I will update again. I hope this wasn't too terrible.**


End file.
